


The Five Worst Times and Places to Come Out.

by Shatterpath



Category: Bionic Woman (2007), Birds of Prey (TV), CSI: Miami, E.R., The Division (TV)
Genre: F/F, Ficlet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-10-02
Updated: 2009-10-02
Packaged: 2018-02-09 21:59:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1999446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shatterpath/pseuds/Shatterpath
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(From lgbt fest on LJ)<br/>#100: Any fandom, any characters, The Five Worst Times and Places to Come Out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Five Worst Times and Places to Come Out.

**Author's Note:**

> I stumbled over this oldie but goodie in my files and put it here to keep track of it. :)

++ Jamie Sommers ++

Really, the moment I say it, I know it's a bombshell that will resound for a long time, but, really, what am I supposed to do with the damn anthrocytes working overtime on my injuries, making me high as a kite?

"Could really use some of your TLC, baby."

The silence on the other end of the earpiece is very telling. Even through the dizzying euphoria, I can quite clearly picture Ruth's expression, morphing from shock to mortification, to glancing almost sheepishly at Jonas and whoever the hell else is in the room with her.

Then, a deep breath that carries over the miles between us and her smooth, gentle voice soothes my rattled body and emotions. 

"I know, Sweetheart. Soon."

And I will survive another day.

 

++ Kerry Weaver ++

It hadn't been fair, Sandy's grabbing me and guerrilla kissing me there in front of my entire staff. Though I suppose there is some flattery in that I've been surprised like this twice now. 

Though, with my nose pressed into Sandy's riot of curls, her body smooth and firm against my own in the early morning dawn, I certainly can't complain about the outcome of the surprise attack!

 

++ Calleigh Duquesne ++

This is what it feels like to have my life flash before my eyes. The gunmen had come out of nowhere and Horatio and I are pinned down by gunfire and desperation. Obviously, they've left something important at this crime scene.

Unfortunately, they will only get it over our dead bodies.

Moving hurts, aggravating the bullet in my calf and the collection of cuts and scrapes acquired in the fight. H doesn't look any better, blood on his shirt and face, making him look like something out of a zombie movie.

Wearily, he slumps down beside me to catch his breath and wait until the gunmen get brave again. Despite his shaking hands he expertly pops out the Glock's clip and pulls another from his pocket.

"Last one," he says, voice impossibly gentle. "Any final words, old friend?"

The bright blue eyes are still steady and I sigh heavily, feeling the weight of this moment where we face the end.

"I love Natalia. We've been dancing around each other and really had a chance at something special. Oh, Horatio, I really wanted that chance."

There are no tears, just a stoic acceptance that there's no feasible chance that we can escape this situation. After a long moment where Horatio studies me soberly, he nods and seems to gather strength from my confession. Palming the pistol, he gets back into his defensive crouch and prepares to engage the thugs once again.

Woozy from loss of blood, stress, adrenaline dump and just plain fatigue, I blearily count the bullets as they fire from Horatio's gun.

Eighteen.

Nineteen.

Silence.

Only two rounds left, one in the chamber and one in the clip.

Suicide bullets.

This is what we've been reduced to. It's really not fair.

Then we hear it, disbelieving the sound as we would disbelieve the shimmer of mirage in the desert.

I have never been so glad to hear sirens and the chaos of SWAT in my life.

A second chance indeed.

 

++ Harleen Quinn ++

"Well, of course I love her," Helena says with a distinct edge of 'duh' in her voice. She's been spilling her guts for an hour now and I had asked on lark, 'cause this is getting boring, if not informative. "I've always loved her. I just never knew exactly what it was and she'd never take me seriously anyway."

Oh, this is really too good. The sweet little pussycat is in love with her boss! Oh the evil things I will do with this information! If I can't break that damn Oracle's spirit with killing that emo boyfriend of hers, this tasty little tidbit will do nicely.

Oh, I do love this stolen power! 

Will you do anything I ask?

 

++ CD DeLorenzo ++

Everyone on the planet has a moment when we face humiliation and find out exactly how we react to it. Oh sure, I've had my moments and they all flash through my head as I stare in soundless shock into the startled eyes of my captain.

Really, how do I even start trying to explain? Jinny making some sort of strangled snerk of what is probably hysterical and horrified amusement isn't helping.

Despite the situation though, my wet fingers itch to get back to what had been so rudely interrupted. Breathing harsh and hips still twitching infinitesimally, it’s obvious that Jinny couldn't agree more.

McCafferty's expression has grown wry and I swear she fights rolling her eyes, an evil smile dancing at the corners of her mouth. 

"I trust this won't become a habit, ladies," she deadpans dryly and reaches out near my elbow to retrieve something from the shelf behind me before retreating as suddenly as she appeared.

After another few heartbeats of shocked silence, Jinny breaks first, choking on her giggles until I join her and we howl with amusement.

"Told you the supply closet was a bad idea," I finally manage to admonish her, my voice quavering with laughter.

Jinny only laughs and kisses me soundly, seemingly intent in getting us in trouble once again.


End file.
